¿Qué es un cumpleaños? ¡El desastre del siglo!
by YOUKO SOLEDAD
Summary: Se trata sobre mi cumpleaños y como Hiei no sabe que es exactamente despues de ser pisado, insultado y golpeado descubre que es pero no descubre una realidad exacta ya que pasa un gran caos salen personajes de yu yu hakusho, yugioh y Nabari no ou.


Iba una joven de cabello azul corriendo con unos regalos en eso una sombra se le apareció de repente haciendo que la chica se asustara y se cayera.

__ ¡¿Quien fue el idiota que se me atravesó en el camino?!

__ ¿a quien le dices idiota?- dice la voz muy molesta.

__ ¡pues a quien mas! … aaah Hiei!!... Este hola jeje no te vi. Lo siento – dice la chica bien espantada ante la presencia del demonio de sus peores pesadillas.

__hn como sea ¿a donde vas? – pregunta con indiferencia.

__ ¡o si! Se me olvidaba el cumpleaños

__ ¿cumple que?

__ahora no, quítate – la joven lo avienta y sale corriendo.

__ ¿¡que te pasa maldita? – dice muy enojada mientras se levanta y se sacude, para su mala suerte otra personita de cabello negro y ojos café lo avienta pero esta ves cae a un charco.

__aaah ¿¡que demonios te pasa estupido!?

__¿eh quien hablo?- mira para abajo mientras esta arriba de Hiei que este parece ahogarse con el charco.

__oh Hiei eres tu ah... ¿que haces ahí, tienes calor o que?

__¡QUITATE!

__ah andas de malas hoy

__como sea ¿a donde vas, con esa caja colorida?

__a es verdad el cumpleaños

__¿tu también?

__ahora no, quítate – lo avienta y cae de vuelta la charco, esta ves si que se enoja mucho pero no puede hacer nada solo ver como su amigo se va corriendo, en eso otra persona lo pisa, era de cabello negro ojos azules y usaba traje con una camisa azul.

__¿que pasa Thobari sensei? Vamos a llegar tarde – dice con prisa una joven rubia

__es que creo que pise algo, esta blando ¿será mierda?

__¡¿CUAL MIERDA?! QUITESE

__ah lo siento niño, pero que haces jugando el piso no ves que te pueden pisar vamos amiguito ve con tu mami ok – le toca la cabeza como si se tratara de un niñito.

__ para empezar no tengo "mami" y no me trate como a un ¡NIÑO PEQUEÑO!

__o que malcriado no les subas la voz a tus mayores ¿que no te enseñan eso en el kinder?

__lo siento anciano

__ ¿a quien le llamas anciano? – dice ofendido.

__sensei no hay tiempo, el cumpleaños casi inicia

__o si lo olvidaba, quítate niño- lo empuja pero esta ves Hiei se sostiene y ve muy pero muy enojado como se van esos 5, luego vienen otras 6 personas, pero a diferencia de los anteriores un joven alto de cabello negro que usaba una gorra café y tenia ojos azules le pide permiso para pasar.

__con permiso joven

__¿que? - que alto esta este ningen, piensa Hiei mientras lo mira con mucha curiosidad, provocando que ambos se queden como congelados mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Hiei sale del transe- hn como sea- se mueve para un lado, estos avanzan pero uno lo golpea con la caja de regalo.

__ah dejen de hacer eso, estupidos ningen

__quítate niño- Hiei voltea y ve a un joven rubio correr y atrás del otros 2 uno de cabello café y otro de cabello negro, cuando Hiei reacciona ya esta en el suelo y arriba de el los 3 tipos raros.

__oh que se quiten de encima estupidos

__oyes tampoco seas tan grosero auch me dolió, tu tienes la culpa por no quitarte enano

__ ¿a quien le dices enano?

__a ti, rarito

__Joey deja de pelar – dice una joven de cabello café y ojos azules.

__el enano empezó

__ya basta Joey, perdónalo es que vamos tarde a una fiesta de cumpleaños – dice un joven de cabello llamativo y ojos color como morado, Hiei se levanta se sacude y ahora si esta muy enojado.

__YA MA ARTE MALDICION- parece hijo de Satanás a punto de escupir fuego los chicos dan un paso para atrás e intentan correr pero el joven de ojos morado es atrapado y Hiei lo acorrala contra la pared.

__no me golpees, si quieres te doy mi dinero del almuerzo pero no me mates Waaaaa

__cállate y ahora me dices que demonios es un cumpleaños que ya me tienen arto que por esa cosa me avientan, golpean pisan ah dime que es eso o no te ira bien

__oyes horrible demonio deja a Yugi

__cállate espagueti

__Yami tengo mucho miedo Waaaaa

__yo te salvo Yugi, horrible perro chihuahua deja a Yugi ya

__a quien le dices perro chihuahua, espagueti hablador

__HIEI YA BASTA

__eh Kurama ¿Qué quieres?

__yo te diré que es un cumpleaños ahora deja a ese jovencito

__hn ya era hora – lo suelta, el joven Yugi sale corriendo abrazar a Yami, todos salen corriendo.

__Hiei no es correcto atacar a un niño de esa forma

__hn – desvía la mirada

__bueno vamos

__ah donde?

__nos invitaron al cumple de Youko Soledad

__¿la bruja?

__jeje si… vamos ya que quieres saber que es un cumple verdad

__si…

Después de caminar unas calles llegaron a una casa de altos, de color azul y con puertas negras, Kurama abre la puerta y hay mucha gente bailando, tomando y jugando, Hiei se queda sorprendido.

__Hola Kura chan, ¿Hiei que haces aquí?

__¡que te molesta mi presencia!

__no es eso solo que… no creí que vendrías

__quería saber que demonios pasaba

__ah bueno al parecer vienes de malas a no tu siempre estas de malas

__cállate, como a ti no te aventaron a un charco, te dijeron mierda te golpearon insultaron verdad ¿LES PARECE FAMILIAR? – todos se ponen a chiflar y mirar sus manos.

__ya pues, ahora es hora de la fiesta wiiiii- todos dicen que si muy emocionados, al día siguiente todos estaban el jefatura de policía, con un gran dolor de cabeza y unos vomitando.

__creo que exageramos a noche

__cállate Uramechi

__waaaa mi casa la quemaron malditos y luego atacaron el patio de la vecina y todo el vecindario casi me linchan por su culpa Waaaaa

__Kurama

__que pasa Hiei au mi cabeza, solo espero que mi mama no este preocupada

__mi abuelito le va a dar un infarto

__mi madre me va a matar

__la mía esta aquí

__cállate Yusuke idiota

__bueno lo bueno de todo esto-dice Hiei muy serio, todos lo miran.

__es que… ya se que es un cumpleaños es cuando mucha gente rara se reúne y hace mucho escándalo y toman hasta ponerse bien locos unos se suben a la mesa y bailan algo llamado tubo, tubo otros se desnudan y corren por todos lados, unos tienen un duelo donde salen moustros y queman las cortinas otros lloran en un rincón sus penas y otros besan plantas y creo que intentan hacerle cosas raras y para rato cuando todos están bien borrachos avientan el pastel y todo lo que ayan, se dan cuenta que las cortinas no es lo único que se quema y corren hacia la puerta y se atoran, otros rompen las ventanas, después se van al patio de la vecina y van a su piscina y se desnudan y nadan, ella sale con un bat y todo el vecindario

Es atacado, llega la policía y echan un gas y golpean con unos palos raros que traen y los que tienen poderes atacan y el que lloraba en el rincón empieza a desnudarse y a decir que nos odia a todos que somos basura y levanta su dedo, otro grita no sora shinigami a no Yoite o como era? A si no uses el Kira y luego levanta su dedo y el otro y nos tira dedo y se desmaya por el golpe de un policía y comienza una guerra y llega el vecindario con hachas espadas y fuego en palos, nos tacan y salimos corriendo pero después nos atan y terminamos aquí en la cárcel y la única llamada que teníamos fue desperdiciada por que el tonto que mandamos pidió una pizza.

__¡Hiei mejor cállate!-dicen todos muy irritados y se van a costar en donde pueden.

Pasaron días hasta que el vecindario retiro la denuncia, pero por el desastre todos tuvieron que hacer servicio comunitario durante todo un año todas las mañanas y así termina este cuento.

Hiei aprendió que era un cumpleaños o eso creyó ya que nadie lo saco de su idea

Yoite aprendió que tomar es malo y aun le duele la cabeza después del golpee del policía

Youko nunca pudo volver a su casa por que esta queda quemada, aparte los vecinos la querían matar, por eso tubo que vivir en un árbol hasta que las ardillas la corrieron

Miharu nunca volvió a ser el mismo

Yugi sigue en el hospital después de que su abuelo se entero de que su nietito era un delincuente

Kuwabara tuvo que casarse con la planta y ahora tienen una linda familia.


End file.
